The Good Girl
by xShelBear13
Summary: Miley has always been the good girl. But what happens when she begins talking to the bad kids in the school? Or maybe happens to fall in love with the bad boy? Read to find out!Niley
1. Chapter 1

**Hey.. New story! I was bored. Haha I actually have a few more parts done so if you review I'll add those too! sooo review maybe? They make me happy! ;) Ohhh and vote for the couples. I was thinking either Niley or Joley? What do youu think? let me know! :)**

**With Miley and Selena**

'Don't you just feel like something isn't right… or we're missing out on something?' the teenager questions her best friend.

'Um… no.' Selena answers with a confused look on her face. 'What's up with you? Is something wrong?' she adds genially concerned.

'No, I've just been thinking lately. I love my life don't get me wrong but it feels like there's a part of me missing. I don't know. Never mind…' Miley sighs and adjusts her cheerleading top while looking in the mirror.

'Miles… I don't know what's going on, but everyone here would kill to have your life. You have the hottest boyfriend, who would jump in front of train for you, you have a great family, you're the cheerleading captain, and you're smoking hot.' She states with a wink. 'Not to mention you have the best friend in the whole world.' She adds while they both giggle.

Miley shakes her head. 'Thanks Sel. I'm just over-thinking things.' She tells her.

'Well, stop! We've got some hot football players to cheer for!' Selena adds excitedly with a small giggle as they link arms running out to the football field.

**After the Game**

Logan takes off his helmet with a smile of victory on his face. He wipes his forehead with his hand.

'Great game man!' says a random person congratulating him on the big win.

Logan nods a silent thank you and smiles walking over to the most important person in his life. When he sees her an instant smile appears on his face. He walks up behind her wrapping his muscular arms around her thin waist. 'Hello, beautiful.' He whispers in her ear as she turns around. He gives her a gentle kiss on the lips not wanting to ever let her go.

Miley smiles through the kiss but then suddenly pulls away and starts to back away giggling. She laughs more when she sees the confused look on Logan's face. 'You're sweaty!' the teenager giggles. Logan smiles mischievously and inches closer to her, engulfing her in a tight hug. He chuckles as she squirms in his arms.

'Ewww!' Miley says while giggles erupt. She continues to squirm in his arms but abruptly stops when he places another gentle kiss on her lips.

**The Next Day at School Miley's POV**

I walk into my second class of the day, walking to my normal seat; I say hi to my friends on the way and begin to start a conversation with my friends beside me, but am interrupted by the teacher in front of me.

'Class, due to the non-stop talking when I am teaching, we will now have assigned seating. 'He announces to the students. Everyone around me groans, but honestly I could care less. This class was boring either way. I stand up waiting for the teacher to tell me where to sit. My friends around me talk about how much this sucks and how stupid the teacher is. I hear my name called and walk over to where he assigned me. I sit down and look at the people I am going to be sitting with, not recognizing any of them.

'Hey… I'm Miley!' I say cheerfully, being the outgoing person I naturally am.

I see a ravened-haired girl look over at me with a piercing stare. She looked older than me. I start to wonder why I've never seen her before. 'Are you new?' I add when she gives me no response. I begin to say something else when Nicole, a cheerleader, grabs my arm and pulls me away from the mysterious brunette.

'Why are you talking to her?' Nicole asks me like I'm insane to go near the girl. 'She's a pothead! You can't be seen with her… do you know what this will do to your rep?' She questions her with wide eyes.

I look back over at the girl who is staring out the small window. 'I didn't know she was like that. I was just trying to find out who she was.' I answer honestly.

'Miley, Nicole get back to your seats.' The teacher tells us looking impatient. Nicole walks to her desk and mouths 'stay away'. I look over at the older girl seated next to me. She doesn't look like trouble. People always have a way of judging before they actually know the truth. But I'm going to find out the real truth.

**With Nick**

'Whatever.' Nick answers simply when he hears the news the principal tells him.

'Nicholas. This is a big deal. You either need to retake this year or make up your failing classes over the summer. Those are your only options.' The principal informs him after telling him he won't graduate due to failing too many classes.

'Or I don't have to graduate at all.' Nick states, standing up while beginning to walk out of the small office.

'Nicholas, I really don't think that's the best choice.' The principal replies trying to change the young student's mind.

'It's Nick.' He says, rolling his eyes, then looks back at the older man. 'And I really don't give a shit.' He smirks, walking out of the room and down the hallway to the front doors, leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! New part.. was that fast enough? Haha Review! Review! Review! Tell me what you honestly think about it. How can I make it better? What would you like to see happen in this story? Should I upload another one? I have a lot done on this story! Review! :)**

**With Miley **

The young girl stared at her reflection in the mirror and brushed through her long, dark waves. She sighed still wondering about the brunette in her English class. 'I'm going to talk to her today.' She thought to herself optimistically. She sets the brush down and walks down the stairs when seeing her boyfriend pull up in the driveway. 'Bye mom! Bye dad! Love ya!' Miley says with a smile while grabbing her bags and walking out to the car.

'Good morning beautiful' Logan says giving her a peck on the lips.

Miley smiled at him. He was everything she always wanted; smart, funny, and very handsome. He had dark hair, was tall, very muscular, and had a perfect smile. Her parents also approved of Logan. He was an honor roll student; he volunteered at the local hospital, and he wore a purity ring. Otherwise he was known as a "good kid".

Miley smiled when she saw Logan come around to the passenger side of the car and open the door for her. 'Thanks' she told him as he grabbed her hand and they began walking in the school.

**Selena's POV**

'And then she was like you're soo hot!' the blonde girl in front of me yapped. Although I wasn't paying attention, I was looking for my best friend. An instant smile appeared on my face when I saw him walking down the hall. My smile faded when seeing him holding hands with my best friend. 'You okay?' the bubbly girl asked.

'Y-yeah… I'm fine. I just gotta go talk to Miley.' I say trying to be polite while walking over to my best friend, leaving a confused girl at my locker. I sigh, seeing the handsome boy I've dreamt of being with since the 5th grade with my best friend. Logan and I use to be best friends until the new girl came along. Miley was new her freshman year and Logan, being him friendly self, became friends with her and began to fall for her. I also became friends with her, but became jealous of how Logan would always flirt with Miley. So I quickly decided I should tell him how I felt. Things backfired when Logan explained to me he didn't feel the same way and that he loved Miley. We've never been as close as we were back then. But I guess it's obvious that Logan would pick Miley over me. Miley was perfect; she was drop dead gorgeous, smart, funny, and Logan's parents loved her. Things I could never be or own up to.

'Seeeel?' The beautiful girl giggled, waving her arms in front of my face. I sigh seeing Logan wrap his arms around Miley's waist. Miley had no idea I was in love with her boyfriend. I wanted to hate her. But it's impossible for anyone to hate Miley.

I laugh trying to sound like I was okay when I wasn't. 'Sorry, I'm just worried about my math test I have first period.' I say casually lying.

'Sel… You're a math genius! You have nothing to worry about.' Miley smiles her smile I am beyond jealous of. I say a polite thank you and Miley gives me a hug before I walk off to my first class. I glance back just in time to see Logan pull her in and give her a long kiss. Turning back around I feel my eyes began to water, feeling pure jealousy rising.

**Nick's POV**

I groan hearing my mother calling me from downstairs. I roll my eyes realizing I will have to go to school today. Usually I get away with not going; my parents are always out of town due to business trips. At least that's what they tell me and my brother. I quickly get up and run to the shower when I hear my mother walking up the stairs to get to my room. If she saw me I would be toast. She would be able to tell I was high just the night before when she wasn't home. Thankfully I was in the shower before she got to me.

'Nick, you need to be ready soon. You can't be late again.' I chuckle when I hear this. She thinks my biggest problem is being late to school. I'm not even going to graduate. She's a great mother not even noticing her sons skip school almost every day to get stoned. And that's not even the worst. 'I'll be out in a minute.' I shout annoyed with her and wrapping a towel around me. I walk out of the bathroom and into my room to hide my stash of illicit drugs, but stop when I see Joe approaching me. He looks like a mess. He was obviously doing the same thing I was last night.

'Are we actually going to school?' I ask him surprised when I see him with some of his books from school.

'Moms home this week… we have to.' He replies with red eyes, not looking interested.

I sigh out of frustration. 'Who cares if moms home? She doesn't give a shit what we do anyway.' I state back getting aggravated.

'Nick, if you want a place to live I suggest you go to school. Hide the drugs somewhere good.' He says then turns and walks out of my room.

I do as he says and follow his footsteps out of the room and leave the house, watching as Joe gets in his broken down car. I walk over to my motorcycle and get on driving off to school. Once I get there I see the hallways empty. 'Great.' I mumble to myself.

I begin walking to my classroom, but am stopped by a shorter figure. 'Mr. Grey, I'm surprised you even showed up.' States Mr. Johnson, the high school principal.

'Yeah, I did. Now I'm trying not to be late.' I respond while trying to budge away from him.

'You already are. Come with me, we need to talk.' He says trying to be friendly.

'We tried talking… remember?' I remind him.

**No one's POV**

'I can write you a pass so you're not late.' The principal tried to lamely persuade Nick.

Nick contemplated. If he went with him he would have to listen to another one of his long lectures. But also if he did go with him he would have one less detention for being tardy, which would make his mom happy. 'Fine.' He simply answers, regretting it.

The principal gives him a warm smile and leads him to his office. 'Sit down.' He says more as a demand than an offer. 'Hold on.' He adds while putting up a finger and with the other hand pushing a button on his desk. 'Ms. Schmidt?' he says into the intercom. She answers with a cheerful, 'Yes?' The principal gives me another smile and talks back into the intercom. 'May Taylor Holland come up to the office for a few minutes?' he asks politely and I hear another yes come from the intercom. 'I have someone who will be able to help you out, and maybe even help you graduate.' The bald, short man tells me looking too excited.

'I don't need help.' Nick answers being his stubborn self.

'Nicholas, I don't think you realize how serious this situation is. You could not graduate your senior year.' He informs me once again with a serious look on his face.

Nick sighs again trying to hold in his temper. 'I don't think you realize that I don't care. And for the last time… it's Nick.' He says with anger rising in him as he walks out of the small office. His fists start to clench once he hears the pathetic guy yell after him. He begins walking down the hall only having one thing on his mind; the drugs that were hidden in his bedroom. Nick starts moving faster as the craving of the drugs increased in his body. Not paying any attention Nick slams into a petite girl who was trying to get back to her class after taking a bathroom break. Her small body immediately falls down after the impact of his tall, muscular frame. She slowly looks up meeting his chocolate orbs. Miley stands up realizing he wasn't going to help her.

'Hi…' she says still looking into his eyes.

The anger inside of him starts to lower when he sees the beautiful girl. He snaps out of it remembering the whole purpose of his hurry. 'I don't have time to chat.' He says to the girl not wanting to look away, but eventually he does when he begins to walk away, but stops when he hears the sweet girl's voice again.

Miley knew who he was. Nick Grey. The bad boy of Sea view High. He had a rep that everyone was afraid of. She didn't know why she was talking to him, she knew she shouldn't be. But for some reason she was intrigued by the person walking away from her. 'Wait! Where are you going?' the brunette called after him.

Nick didn't have time for this. All he wanted to do was leave the school he called a hell hole. He found himself turning around talking to the beautiful girl. 'Away from here.' He simply states not taking his eyes off of her.

'Can I come?' She asks without hesitation. Her eyes widen once she realizes what she just asked him.

Nick looks confused. Why would Miley Stewart want to go anywhere with him? She was the most popular girl in the school. He thought he was just a bad influence on people like her; which he probably was. 'Sure.' He says obviously not thinking this through.

Miley walks up next to him and the two walk out of the school doors; being a first time for only Miley. She gulps when seeing Nick walk over to his motorcycle.

Nick chuckled without her seeing. 'You don't have to come.' He tells her, knowing she probably realized she shouldn't be going anywhere with him. Nick hops on the motorcycle and starts it which produces a loud noise.

'I-I want to.' Miley says nervously with wide eyes. She climbs on the back of the seat and tries to hang on to the motorcycle.

Nick chuckles for the second time. 'Hold on tight.' He says with a smirk and starts driving off which receives a little scream from the petite girl behind him. He feels her arms wrap tightly around him and a small smile appears on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter! Yayy! I don't have time to read through it today, but I wanted to put this out! Soo sorry for the spelling errors there probably is. Revieww please! :)**

**With Nick and Miley**

Nick figured he shouldn't take Miley to his house assuming Miley wasn't up to join him on getting high, so he drove a ways to a small restaurant on his side of the town. He gets off the motorcycle and starts walking into the diner. 'You coming?' he asks the girl who's looking around.

Miley looks around the rough neighborhood; it was nothing like where Miley lived. 'Yeah…' she simply states to him, getting off the motorcycle and following him into the diner.

They walk in and are immediately greeted by a friendly waitress. 'Nick! Why aren't you in school?' the middle-aged woman asks concerned.

'I wanted to show my friend where some delicious food is served!' He tells her trying to get out of trouble then motioning to Miley.

The waitress's concerned face is replaced with a large smile when she see's Miley. 'Well aren't you just a little cutie-pie!' she gushes and puts her hand out for a shake. 'I'm Linda! I've known Nick since he was in diapers.' She explains to Miley.

Miley blushes at her comment but brushes it away and give the lady a hand shake. 'I'm Miley. Nice to meet you.' The teenager says with her famous smile.

Linda smiles at the two teenagers, forgetting all about them skipping school. 'Well, why don't you guys take a seat and I'll come get your orders in a few!' she informs them cheerfully as Nick and Miley sit in a beat up booth in the corner.

'This place is nice.' Miley smiles trying to make conversation with the stranger seated across from her.

Nick gives her a look. 'I wouldn't consider this place nice.' He tells her looking around the old beat up diner.

'It may not be the fanciest place, but it has great people and that's what makes it nice.' She tells him her opinion with a smile.

Nick was surprised at how she came up with a compliment for this old, beat down diner where he had so many childhood memories at. 'That's true.' He responds with a smile. Nick wasn't sure why he was treating Miley this way. He was never this way with girls; usually he would only use them for sex. But with Miley, something was different.

Miley bits her bottom lip and looks into his brown orbs. 'So, what's your story?' The teenager questions him. Miley never judged people until she found out the truth and she wasn't afraid to ask being naturally outgoing.

Nick tilts his head in confusion. Why does she care? He thought to himself. He was just some stoner who couldn't graduate high school. 'What?' He asks her taken back by the question.

Miley smiles once again intrigued by the tough boy in front of her. 'Everyone has a story, Nick. What's yours?' she asks leaning closer to him.

Nick snaps out of his trance of staring at the girl and realizes what he's doing. 'Why are you here? Why did you come with me? You're not supposed to hang out with people like me.' He spills the thoughts that have been flooding his mind ever since the girl started talking to him. Nick looks at the sudden change in her face and waits for all the answers.

Miley opens her mouth to answer but is interrupted by the friendly waitress. 'Have you two youngins decided what you want yet?' she asks prepared to write down their orders.

Nick brushes off the anticipation of Miley's answers and look up at the Lady beside him. 'I'll have a cheeseburger and fries.' He tells her.

Linda gives him a look. 'Nick, we don't start serving lunch until 11:30.' She tells him with a small laugh escaping her strawberry lips. Nick looks over at the clock seeing it was only 8:45 deciding he should order something else.

'But I guess since I love you so much, I can make an exception.' She says with a wide smile and looks over a Miley. 'What can I get ya sweetheart?' she asks looking down at the young girl.

'Um… I'll have the same.' She tells her with a smile.

'Ok sweetie. It will just be a few minutes.' She winks at them and walks off.

Miley looks over at Nick and smiles at him trying to remember where their conversation left off. 'What's your story?' She asks him for the third time that day.

Nick sighs not knowing what he should tell her. 'What do you want to know?' he asks looking into her oceanic eyes.

Miley leans closer to him looking straight into his eyes as she feels her heart rate speed up. 'Everything.' She simply states but decides to ask him a simple question to start off with, noticing his confusion. 'What's your family like?' she asks studying his face.

Nicks sighs. This was definitely not his favorite subject to talk about. He looks at her with pleading eyes hoping she would ask a different question.

'Ok, I'll tell you about mine!' Miley smiles changing the subject when noticing his face drop when she mentioned his family. 'Well… I'm an only child. It sucks!' she adds with a giggle, noticing Nick watch her with pure amusement written on his face.

'My mom and dad are crazy! They're the type of people that will go sky-diving on a Tuesday just for the fun of it.' Miley smiles as Nick chuckles. She continued on practically telling her life story from her favorite subject at school to her pet turtle, Ernie. Nick loved listening to all of her stories wanting her to tell him everything since he's never experienced it or had the type of family she does. After they've eaten their food and Miley finishes with the current story she's telling him she stops looking into Nick's eyes intently.

Nick looks up confused with the silence considering she's been talking non-stop the whole time they've been there. 'What's wrong?' he simply asks.

Miley smiles at him. 'Nothing, I just realized I've been talking this whole time and you haven't told me anything.' She tells him, giving him a look.

Nick chuckles. 'I couldn't even squeeze a word in with all the talking you do!' he replies with a smirk.

Miley shrugs. 'I guess that's true…' she giggles looking at his response. 'How about we hang out then? You can tell me your story.' She says with a smile.

Nick's smile starts to fade. 'I don't know…' he says, feeling unsure about this whole situation.

Miley looks upset. 'Awe… come on, I promise I won't talk very much!' she pleads with a giggle.

'It's not that. It's just our backgrounds are too different. We're not the type of people who…' Nick says looking for the right words making sure he doesn't upset her.

'Hang out? Look Nick, I don't know about you, but I'm not the type of person who cares what other people think. If I want to hang out with I friend, I will hang out with a friend. Who cares what other people will think?' Miley tells him the truth. She understood exactly what he was trying to tell her.

Nick looks surprised. He definitely did not expect Miley to be like this; he just figured she would be another rich, popular girl who only cared about their date for homecoming. 'If that's the way you feel.' Nick told her with a smile. He took his cracked phone out of his pocket seeing it was 12:15. He smiled to himself. They've been here for a whole three hours just getting to know each other. 'Miley, you probably need to get back to school.' He told her explaining how long they've been there.

Miley looked surprised, it felt like such a short time to her. 'We better go, my friends are probably wondering where I'm at.' She adds laughing as she imagined Logan going crazy trying to find her. She looked down at her phone seeing she had 6 missed calls and 9 new text messages, laughing once again.

**Selena's POV**

I was outside sitting under a tree during my lunch hour trying to study for my history test I had next period, when I see a tall, handsome boy frantically approaching me.

'Sel, have you seen Miley? I haven't seen her since this morning and she isn't answering my texts.' Logan explains with a worried expression all over his face.

I shake my head with sadness covering my porcelain face. If only Logan would care about me this much. 'I'm sorry, I haven't. I looked everywhere for her earlier and she hasn't been in any of the classes I have with her today.' I answer honestly looking into his gorgeous, dark eyes.

Logan starts to say something but is interrupted by a loud motorcycle pulling up to the front of the school. Everyone, including me, stops what they are doing to see what the commotion is about.

**Logan's POV**

I turn around, frustrated with whatever the loud noise was, seeing someone on a motorcycle approaching the front of the school. At first, I stare wondering who the two people are. I couldn't quite make out who the first person was because of a black helmet covering the small girl's head, but I turned back around to Selena when noticing the other person was just Nick Grey. I'm confused when I see Selena's mouth wide-open almost touching the ground, 'What?' I ask her as she points back to the front of the school.

**No one's POV**

'What the hell?' someone yells out from one of the lunch tables after seeing the mystery petite pull off the helmet revealing Miley Stewart. Miley Stewart, the popular good girl, with straight A's, and a Christian boyfriend holding hands with Nick Grey the handsome tough guy whose rep would scare some people who were living in prison.

'What the fuck is she doing with him?' 'Logan's gonna flip out!' 'What the hells going on?' were just a few of the things that were heard as the two walked towards the school hand in hand as everyone stared.

Review! ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- **I don't own anything.

**Hey guys! :D So it's been forever! Haha sorry about that! &this is really short… but oh well at least it's something. Lol ok so tell me what you think &REVIEW! :)**

**Miley's POV-**

I feel Nick's hand start to slip from mine as he see's all of the stares and whispers directed towards us. I begin to say something to try to make him feel better when I notice he isn't standing by me and an angry-looking boy is now fast approaching me. "Logan, it was no-"I begin to say but am quickly interrupted.

"Miley… What the hell was that? You had me worried all day! What were you thinking? You've never cut class…. and with that guy?' Logan then suddenly stops, expecting an answer from me.

'Well, I, Uh, he's just a friend?' I say, not sure which question I should answer first. "Look Logan, I'm sorry, it was just spur of the moment! It won't happen again… I promise!" I say trying to reason with him. I stop and give him a hug knowing he will forgive me if I do. "I'm sorry!" I tell him while standing on my tip-toes to wrap my petite arms around his neck. I give him a sweet kiss on the cheek knowing he won't be able to resist me.

Logan sighs and gives up arguing, while wrapping his muscular arms around my waist. 'Please don't scare me like that again…" He whispers into my ear giving me chills. 'I don't know what I would do without you.' He adds and gives me a soft kiss on the forehead.

I smile knowing I won't be able to find anyone better than the amazing guy in front of me. "I love you, Logan." I say truthfully, looking into his dark eyes.

He stops and looks into my eyes seriously. "I love you way more!" he says with a chuckle, waiting for my response.

I look at him, knowing he's just joking and answer. "Yeah, I think you do." I say trying to have a serious-face.

**Selena's POV**

I was trying to settle everyone down from the biggest drama this school has seen in awhile when I decide I should go talk to Miley. I figured she would be talking with Logan. You think they would be fighting over this, but Logan and Miley rarely fight. Everyone thought they were the perfect couple, including me. People would probably consider me a terrible friend for this, but sometimes I wish Miley never moved here. Maybe just maybe Logan wouldn't have fallen for her and decided that he should be with me. If only he would give me a chance, I would show him we were meant to be. But that wouldn't happen; I would just have to deal with being alone for the rest of my life. I walk into the school and see Miley and Logan in the hallway by themselves and I turn in a doorway so they wouldn't see me. I secretly prayed they were fighting over this and broke up. Logan would need a shoulder to cry on and then eventually he would see how good we could be together and fall for me… not her. I take a deep breath and crack the door just so I could see them. I begin to listen to them as my heartaches.

Logan looks at her with a shocked look on his face before he grabs Miley and throws her over his shoulder. "Who do you love?" Logan laughs and begins to spin her around when she doesn't answer.

Miley giggles while being upside down with her curly hair flowing. "Not you!" she teases as Logan puts her back on the ground gently.

Logan pretends to be hurt and has a pout on his face before she replies. "You know I love you more than anyone!" She says looking at his amused face.

He smiles and Miley knows that was the response he was looking for. "I know you do, beautiful!" He answers and leans in and gives her a soft kiss.

**Miley's POV**

I smile through the kiss Logan was giving and begin to giggle. He starts to pull away while laughing. "What's so funny Mi?" he asks as I laugh even harder when I see the confused look he was giving me.

I stop for a second and look at him seriously. "Nothing, I'm just really happy!" I state honestly to him as I rest my head on his chest, closing my eyes as he wraps his arms around my waist even tighter. I open my eyes just in time to see my best friend walk out of the art classroom. I pull away from Logan, grabbing his hand while walking towards Selena. "Hey, Sel! Wait up!" I yell to her as she began to run faster. "Selena!" I shout after her when she begins walking faster. I let go of Logan's hand and ran to her finally catching up. "Selena… What's wrong?' I say after seeing tears fall down her face.

She shakes her head and bites her bottom lip trying to control the waterworks. "It's n-nothing." She says to me as a tear slips down her porcelain face.

I shake my head, knowing there was something seriously bothering her. I've only ever seen Selena cry once; when she broke her leg, trying to skateboard. "Lena, I'm your best friend you can tell me!" I say trying to reason with her.

**Selena's POV**

It hurt so badly. I see them together every day and there's nothing I can do about it. I consider my options; I could blow everything I've been trying to keep a secret for 3 years and just tell Miley and see what happens… Or I could just make up some lame excuse and hope she buys it. "I just didn't do very good on m-my math test and my mom's going to kill me!" I say choosing the second option while looking at the beautiful girl in front of me.

Miley shakes her head once again and looks at me with confused eyes. "Selena... That's bull! I saw your test, you got a %98!" The girl I've dreamt of being for so long puts her hand on my shoulder and looks into my eyes. "Sel, you can tell me."

I look back into her beautiful ocean eyes and begin to tell her everything. "I lov-"I start to say until I see the guy of my dreams come up behind my best friend and put his arm on her waist.

He was about to say something to Miley until he notices me. He always notices me second... It's always her first. "What's wrong Lena?" he says with his deep voice as his concerned eyes finally focus on me.

Tears start to come down my face faster and I look at the perfect couple in front of me, not knowing what I should do. "I-I can't do this anymore!" I shout at them while instant regret fills my head knowing this isn't their fault. I look at their concerned faces and I take a deep breath preparing myself for what I was about to say. "You t-two are perfect. And I'm just standing in the way! I can't do this anymore… I can't be stuck in the middle. I-I'm sorry!" I tell them practically sobbing while I run out of the school before either of them could protest what I was saying. I was done. I couldn't be the hopeless romantic who just stood by and watch the love I always wanted to have. It hurt too much and I couldn't do it anymore. I couldn't be friends with Miley or Logan. I had to leave; leave everything, I couldn't pretend to be or feel something I'm not, I couldn't handle the heartache any longer, and I won't cry myself to sleep every night over them anymore. I'm done.

**Ahh poor Selena… Lol what do you think she'll do? If you review I'll upload right away I already have it done.. it's a lot longer too! :O Haha Review pleeease! Oh and tell me who you want the couples to be! I think I might switch it up a little… Lol REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- **I don't own anything.

**Selena's POV**

I groaned and rolled over in my bed once I heard my loud, buzzing alarm clock going off. Throwing my hand on the off button, I sit up and rub my tired eyes. "What have I done?" I say quietly to myself as I remember the events that had occurred from the previous day. There's no way I can face them today. I'm not strong enough to get out of bed, let alone see them being their happy selves. Slowly I get out of bed just to tell my parents I wasn't feeling well and that I wouldn't be going to school. I sigh and return to my dark room and crawl under my covers trying to escape the world. I groan once again when I hear a soft knock on my door. "Sel..?" I hear an angelic voice whisper, sounding upset.

I get up quickly. I can't let anyone see my in the shape I am. "One second!" I mumble just loud enough to hear while running to my bathroom. Turning the sink on, I splash water on my face trying to make my swollen eyes less noticeable.

"You okay? Your mom said you weren't feeling good…" I hear the voice say, sounding genially concerned. I sigh looking at my appearance. Figuring there was nothing I could do; I walk to the door, opening it and biting my lip, trying to hold back the tears. "Oh Selena... What's wrong?" the girl I want to be, asks me.

I shake my head, hoping she would change the subject. "I-I'm fine." I say choking back the tears. "My stomach has just been not feeling very well." I tell her lying through my teeth.

She looks at me confused, "Your mom said you had a headache?" I sigh as tears form in my eyes. It was hard to look at her when I wanted everything she had. As I start to say something I get interrupted by the person I want most. "Miles, we have to go." He says with his perfect voice, not even noticing me. I roll my eyes, realizing how ridiculous this was getting. I could no longer be the girl who just sat on the sidelines and wanted what other people had. Shaking my head, I looked right into her eyes, "I just don't feel very good, ok?" I say yelling and slamming the door in her face, instantly regretting it. Breaking out into a silent sob, I fall back onto my bed replaying the events over in my head.

**No One's POV**

Miley looks over at Logan with a shocked face, "Did I do something..?" she asks with a shaky voice. Logan pulls Miley into his arms and kisses the top of her head. "She just said she isn't feeling very good. I'm sure that's all it is. We better get going before we're late. We'll check on Selena after school." He answers her, trying to be reassuring.

Once the two teenagers arrive at school, Logan notices Miley not acting like her normal self. "You okay baby?" he asks worried about her while they head to their shared locker. Miley looks up at Logan with tears in her eyes, "I feel like I did something to Selena and I don't understand why she's so upset." She answers him honestly.

Logan avoids eye contact with her, "I'm sure it's nothing…" He lies, already knowing exactly what's wrong," We'll figure everything out after school. Ok?" he says while pulling her closer, "Can I see a smile?" he asks giving her a small grin. Miley flashes a small smile before laying her head on his chest, upset with the situation.

**Nick's POV **

I couldn't think of anything besides her. Nothing else was on my mind. Her beautiful face, smile, her cute laugh; the way four hours together felt like ten minutes had passed, the way she always had something to say, everything she did was perfect and I couldn't get her out of my head. Today I actually woke up excited for school; I was looking forward to seeing her face. I got out of my bed and saw a confused Joe looking at me. "Why are you so happy?" he mumbles with a glazed expression.

Knowing I couldn't possibly tell him my experience with the good girl of the town last night, I covered it up saying, "Nothing, I just had a good night." With a small smile on my face I just couldn't hide. "Whatever…" he answers rolling his eyes and leaving the room.

As I pull up to the school, I take a deep breath, not knowing what to expect. Would she talk to me? Should I talk to her? I shake my head, why am I acting this way? I sound like a girl; I'm Nick Grey, the bad boy at school. Opening the door to the school, I ignore my nerves creeping up in my body and actually make it to class on time. I walk towards the back of the class and take a seat next to some people who live in my neighborhood. "Well, nice to see you here today, Nicholas" says the teacher at the front of the room. I nod and start to look around the room as disappointment grows inside of me when I realize I don't have this class with Miley. Not wanting to be here, I lay my head down on my desk and think about the girl stuck in my head.

**Miley's POV**

It was now lunchtime and I was sitting on Logan's lap at our regular lunch table. But today was different than others; Selena wasn't here. I felt like something was wrong, that she wasn't just sick. I couldn't figure it out though. Someone was hiding something from me and I didn't like it.

My thoughts are interrupted as I hear Logan say, "Are you okay?" for the hundredth time that day.

I smile a small smile toward him, "You know what's wrong…" I say staring off at no one in particular.

He smiles back at me with his perfect smile,"Yeah, I know. Everything will be okay, I promise." he says and kisses the top of my forehead making me feel a hundred times better with just that. I smile but then notice him not making eye contact with me. "Logan..?" I ask as he quickly looks back at me. "Yes?" he answers trying to change the subject. "Are you hiding something from me?" I ask as his eyes dart off again. "You are! You can never make eye contact when you're lying!" I say in disbelief. "What are you hiding from me?" I ask shocked that he would keep something from me.

Logan shakes his head in protest, "I'm not keeping anything from you, Mi." he says, but I can see right through him. I shake my head, get up from his lap and walk out of the lunchroom as people stare in disbelief that Logan and I are arguing. "Miles, wait up!" Logan yells as we make it out into the hallway.

I shake my head at him once again, "Why are you hiding something from me, Logan? I thought we told each other everything?" I ask him as I begin to get aggravated.

**No One's POV**

Logan looks at the angry girl in front of him, "Mi, it's nothing. I promise." He says while inching closer to her.

Miley backs up from him, waiting for an answer, "If it's nothing then why can't you just tell me, Logan?" She asks as students start to gather around the couple. "Do you know why Selena's upset? Is this why you keep changing the subject when we talk about her?" the girl questions getting more upset by the minute.

Logan sighs, not wanting to tell her, "Selena told me something a few years ago…" he says looking into her eyes.

Miley starts getting impatient, "Logan… Please just tell me. It's killing me knowing my best friend is hurting." She tells him as tears form in her eyes.

The boy grabs Miley's hand once he notices all the students watching them. He leads her into an empty classroom and begins to tell her, "A few months after you came here, Selena told me she had feelings for me… I didn't really know what to do because I was starting to fall for you, so I sort of shut Selena out. But then you started to become closer with her and things became awkward between me and Selena." He tells her regretting it once he sees her face.

Miley wipes her eyes as tears start to fall from her face, "She's b-been in love with you for three years..? I'm a terrible friend." She says starting to sob.

Logan wraps his arms around the petite girl, "No, Mi… It's not your fault." He responds pulling her in closer, but becomes surprised as she abruptly pushes him away.

She wipes her eyes and pushes her long hair away from her face, "H-How could you keep this from me? I've been worrying about her for days and you've known this whole time? You've known for three years!" Miley says beginning to raise her voice.

Logan's eyebrows crinkle worried, "Miles, I know I should've told as soon as Selena told me, but I just didn't want to mess things up between us. You mean everything to me!" he tells her as she cries.

Miley shakes her head, "I've been hurting my b-best friend for three years Logan… You should've told me! Don't follow me." She says and walks out of the classroom in a hurry.

Logan runs his fingers through his hair in frustration, "Damn it!" he yells out, kicking a side of a desk.

Miley runs down the school hallway with tears streaming down her face. Turning the corner her body collides with a familiar, muscular man. "Watch it!-"he begins to say until he realizes who the beautiful girl in front of him is. She looks up, her oceanic eyes meeting with his chocolate ones and her tears instantly stop falling.

**Review! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Sorry this took sooo long… I have a few more chapters ready so review and tell me if you want those! :)**

**No One's POV**

Nick gulps as he looks into her beautiful light blue eyes, "I'm… uh sorry." He says while keeping his eyes locked on her.

For a few seconds Miley forgets everything that happened as she looks into his worried eyes. She snaps back to reality when she hears Logan calling out her name, "I have to go. I'm sorry." She answers him in a sweet, quiet voice. She begins to walk down the hallway as tears well up in her eyes.

Nick quickly turned around grabbing her arm gently before she could get away, "Wait!" he spoke without thinking of the consequences once again.

The young girl felt something when he touched her that she knows she shouldn't, "Come with me?" she whispered knowing that she wouldn't want to be alone later.

**Nick's POV**

My heart raced as I grabbed the beautiful girl's hand without thinking. I led her towards the double doors just like we had the other day. I knew it was wrong and so did she, but for some reason it felt right. All of my problems seemed to go away when I saw her beautiful face.

I got on my motorcycle without saying a word as she followed and wrapped her arms around me except a little tighter this time. I could feel she was hurting. How could someone this beautiful be so sad? "Where are we going?" I asked as I drove out of the high school parking lot.

She leaned up close and laid her head on my shoulder to whisper in my ear, "Take me somewhere safe'" she breathed out as I got chills throughout my body. I almost forgot I was driving, but quickly tightened my grip on the motorcycle and focused on the road.

**No One' POV**

Logan ran to catch up with Miley but stopped in his tracks when he spotted her talking to Nick again or as Logan liked to call him, "the stoner." What the hell is she doing with him? She told Logan she wouldn't talk to him again. The young boy feels anger rise up in him when he sees Nick grab her hand and walk out of the school with his girlfriend. He starts to chase after them, but realizes that Miley won't talk to him. He screwed up big this time. He had to fix it and he knew exactly what he had to do.

**With Selena**

I groaned as I woke up from my long nap and immediately began to think of my problems once again. My life is officially over. There's no going back now. Miley isn't going to just forget about the disaster I've created and I obviously can't move on… I've spent three years trying. Maybe I can just ignore everyone. I only have the rest of my senior year and then I'm out of this hell hole. I can move far away from here and never look back. Or I can- My thoughts are interrupted by a forceful knock on my door. I groan once again and attempt to yell, "Go away!" Realizing my visitor wasn't going to leave, I slowly get out of bed not caring about my appearance, "I'm coming!" I yank the door open assuming it was my mother.

**No One's POV**

Selena's eyes widened when she discovered it wasn't her mom at her bedroom door. Logan stood in front of her with his swollen eyes and blank expression on his face. Selena tried to quickly shut the door but Logan's strong arms fought back, "What could you possibly want from me?" a shaky voice came out of the fragile girl as she stared at the boy she wanted so badly.

Logan shook his head and entered the room, "How could you do this to me?" he asks, knowing it's the wrong thing to say. The teenager didn't care about anything but Miley and he lost her. In his head, it was Selena's fault for causing the pain of losing the love of his life.

Tears began to well in her eyes as the words came out of the boy's mouth, "L-look, Logan I'm sorry. It's just you know how I felt… I mean feel." She tells him and bites her lip waiting for a reaction. She continues to confess her feelings after he stares at her in silence, "It's been hell seeing you with her for all these years. Eventually I was going to break… You knew that! That's exactly what I did yesterday and I'm sorry. If you want me to tell Miley I was just kidding or something I can… I just want you to know if I could control my feelings I would. I'm sorry but it's just the way it is. I'll just have to learn to control my feelings better." She finishes knowing that no matter what she would say Logan wouldn't suddenly love her.

Logan shakes his head, "I can't believe you did this. If you wouldn't have opened your big mouth… hell if you wouldn't have been obsessed with me in the first place, I would still have her!" He begins to yell knowing that he'll regret it later.

Selena covers her mouth in disbelief as tears fall down her face, "Logan… I-I'm sorry." She says still trying to comprehend what he's saying.

Running his fingers through his hair in aggravation he answers, "You should be." He looks at the girl in front of him feeling a bit of remorse before images of Miley crying flashes back in his head. He couldn't seem to get anyone out of his head besides Miley.

Selena clenches her teeth trying to stop the tears, "I don't know how I could ever be in love with someone like you. I thought you were better than this."

He begins to walk out of the room he had spent so much time with Selena when he was little, "Maybe you'll finally move on then." He answers and turns back to look at the broken girl one more time. Even though he felt somewhat bad that he's been hurting the girl for so many years, he wanted to hurt her even more. She took the only thing away from him that mattered. He wanted her to feel the same pain; if not worse. Logan walked out of the room as Selena continued to cry.

She still couldn't believe the hurtful words Logan said to her. She has never heard Logan be so hateful towards anyone. Selena shook her head realizing he was leaving, "You're an ass!" She calls out after him hoping he would turn around and apologize, confessing his true love for her. But that wouldn't happen; he would never love her the way she wanted him to.

**No One's POV**

Miley's words continued to echo in Nick's head as he drove down the road, "Take me somewhere safe" Miley had told him in tears. Nick was unfamiliar with a safe place; he has lived his whole life being scared and not knowing if he would have a place to stay the night. He didn't understand the definition of safe. He thought about taking her to the diner again but decided that wasn't the best idea since they were skipping school again. A small smile took over his face when he realized where they were driving at that moment. Nick started to slow down and pull over as Miley tightened her grip on him.

Even though Nick loved her holding on to him, he spoke up, "You can't hang on forever." He looks at the petite girl behind him and smirks as she gets off of the seat.

Miley wipes her eyes for about the tenth time that day and looks at the much larger boy next to her, "where are we?'" she questions him looking around.

The young boy smiles and takes her hand, "Come with me." He simply states and begins to lead her to a familiar place.

Miley stops and bites her bottom lip, "Are you sure we can be here?" she looks around and sees abandoned buildings and a parking lot.

Nick looks at the stunning girl and moves a strand of hair away from her eyes, "Trust me." He tells her with a smile.

Miley looks down and blushes, "Okay." Is all she responds with. He tightens his grasp on her hand and starts walking again. He looks around the worn down place and is reminded of all the memories when times were better.

Stopping in her tracks she takes a deep breath, "This is so beautiful." She tells him in all honesty looking out at an old pier she never knew existed. "How did you find this place?" she asks still mesmerized by the scenic view.

Nick leads her out to the end of the pier and scratches his head, uncomfortable with the subject, "It's uh kind of a long story." He tells her as she continues to look around. "I've always loved the water." He adds trying to change the subject.

Miley continues to take in the beauty surrounding her as she feels her back pocket begin to buzz. Her eyes well up when she sees Logan's face pop up on her phone informing her that he's calling. She suddenly feels a hand reach out and connect with her own. Her heart races when he touches her and for a second she forgets about Logan and Selena.

Nick squeezes her hand, not sure how to deal with her being upset, "Are you okay?" he asks trying to be comforting as they sit down at the end of the pier.

Miley's eyes dart out towards the ocean and she continues to replay to memories of the day, "I want to do something." She spontaneously tells him, taking a deep breath wanting to forget all of the pain she was dealing with.

Confusion spreads across Nick's face, "Um, Okay… What do you mean by that?" he asks her, intrigued by her every movement.

Running her fingers through her hair she faces Nick, "I want to do something no one expects from me. I don't want to be perfect anymore. I don't want to be known as… "She ponders trying to think of the right word as Nick interrupts.

"The good girl?" Nick questions while raising his eyebrows.

Miley quickly looks at Nick "Yes! Exactly! I'm sick of everyone expecting things from me and knowing exactly what I'm going to do. I'm over it!" The young girl announces to him waiting for a response.

The boy looks out into the water swinging his legs, "So how are you going to surprise them?" he asks genially captivated by her motives.

Miley didn't really care what people thought of her, but she still couldn't believe that Logan would hurt her like he did. They were the perfect couple who barely fought, but today she finds out he's been lying to her in a three year relationship. Even though she knew it was wrong, Miley wanted to do something that would upset Logan just the way he did to her. She's never been one to seek revenge but she's also never the one who gets hurt. Miley looks down, trying to think of something that would make Logan mad, "I can be like you!" she shouts as she stands up, not thinking any of her thoughts through.

Nick stands up with her as he gives her a look, "What?" he questions her trying to see where she is going with this accusation.

Miley takes a deep breath, "Please. You know Logan would flip out if I did half of the things you did. I mean the things people say… They're true right?" she asks the young boy.

Sighing Nick looks at the innocent girl beside him, "What is everyone saying?" he questions, knowing that the things people were saying probably weren't half as bad as what he actually did.

Miley looks around uncomfortably, "Well, you know, the whole drug thing…" she says slowly as her eyes dart back to his.

A smile creeps up on Nick's face when he realizes how innocent she really is, "You don't want to mess your life up with drugs, trust me." He tells her honestly, but sighs when he sees the upset look on her face. "Look let's do something else no one would expect from you. I'm sure we can think of something."

Miley follows Nick when he sits back down on the edge of the pier. She sighs, "Never mind, its fine. I'm just being stupid."

"No you're not. Sometimes you have to let go. You can't always be perfect. Well… maybe you can." He adds with a smile.

Miley playfully pushes his shoulder back which receives a chuckle from the boy. Looking out into the water, Miley's face lights up as she thinks of something, "I know what I can do!" she tells him excitedly.

Nick smiles as he watches her in curiosity, "Okay, what?"

The young girl quickly stands up and pulls her sweater off of her tiny yet toned frame, her long hair falling all around her as begins to unbutton her pants, "Whoa, what are you doing?" Nick asks with his eyes widening as he tries not to stare.

Miley giggles as she takes off her pants leaving her in just underwear, "Relax. I'm not going to rape you." She giggles once again, "Are you joining me?" she asks while gesturing out towards the water.

Nick's eyebrows scrunch up in confusion, "Wha-"he starts until he realizes what she meant. "The water is going to be freezing, it's barely spring." He tells her.

Miley looks at him and shrugs playfully, "Fine, suit yourself." She tells and acts like she is going to jump.

The boy puts his arms out and shouts, "Wait." He takes his shirt off revealing his well-toned muscles, "Fine, but don't tell me I didn't warn you." He adds noticing her beautiful smile. The teenager grabs her hand feeling sparks he has never felt before, "Are you sure?" he asks her realizing she could probably talk him into doing anything.

She nods with her famous smile, "On the count of three?" she asks as they both reach the very edge of the long pier.

He takes a deep breath and looks out into the water where he's had happy memories of growing up, "One." He counts off first, realizing she brought him back here. Nick hadn't been back to the place he loved in years and he was back because of her. "Two." She breathes out in her sweet voice. At that moment Nick knew that she was meant to be in his life. Even if he doesn't understand where she fits in, Miley was supposed to be there. She was going to save him. "Three." The two say in union as they take the long jump off of the pier together.

**Review! :)**


End file.
